


Differences

by merentha13



Series: Partners [14]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: "Strength lies in differences, not similarities."-  Stephen Covey





	Differences

 

  


"Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin. One cannot exist without the other." \- Princess Zelda 


End file.
